Duas semanas
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Fazia duas semanas que Saitou estava trancado dentro do apartamento. Minako queria saber o porquê.


**Duas semanas**

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

* * *

"Francamente, Saitou!" – Ela batia na porta como se tentasse derrubá-la. Minako estava bem mais do que irritada. Qualquer um que ouvisse as batidas na porta, não imaginaria que a fonte era uma garota de um pouco mais que um metro e meio de altura. – "Você não vai abrir a porta para mim? De novo? Que tipo de relacionamento é este que o cara não abre a porta do apartamento para a garota?"

Mentalmente ela se lembrou que eles não tinham um relacionamento no sentido estrito da palavra. Bom, amizade era um tipo de relacionamento se ela fosse dar os devidos valores para a palavra. Só que talvez eles não fossem tão próximos assim para serem definidos como amigos. Os dois eram mais colegas de trabalho do que qualquer coisa, mesmo que o trabalho fosse proteger gente com bem mais poder do que os dois e muito menos senso de ridículo.

"Saitou?" – ela murmurou contra a porta – "Eu não quero fazer um escândalo e incomodar seus vizinhos, mas vou fazer caso você não abra esta maldita porta. Eu sei que você está aí, o seu carro está com tanta folhas e florzinhas em cima do capô que eu cheguei a cogitar que talvez você esteja morto aí dentro! Só que eu sei que você está vivo e perto da porta e me ouvindo."

Ela esperou por alguns segundos em silêncio antes de bater com mais fúria ainda na porta. Desta vez ela foi presenteada com um barulho ou alguns muitos barulhos. Ao que tudo indicava, ele tinha caído no chão de susto (ou derrubado algo pesado, mas Minako preferia a versão dele caindo) e logo após conseguiu ouvi-lo esbravejar baixinho. Sim, ele tinha tomado susto com a súbita batida na porta.

"Você está bem?" – Minako tentou parecer preocupada, mas era complicado demais quando ela estava imaginando o _'terrível Lorde Kunzite'_ caindo de costas no chão por causa de barulho que ela tinha feito. Ela ouviu um muxoxo que deveria ser mais uma reclamação do que uma resposta para ela e começou a gargalhar.

"Saitou?" – ela tentou parar de gargalhar para continuar a falar – "Abre a porta vai, o Zoisite, quer dizer o... Bom eu realmente não consigo lembrar o nome dele agora..." – ela resmungou e acenou com a cabeça para o vizinho que passava pelo corredor – "Meu namorado não quer me deixar em casa, senhor." – ela começou a falar com o vizinho que não parava de encará-la – "Prefiro acreditar que ele deixou o nosso cachorro comer as chaves ou algo assim do que outra coisa tipo ele ter uma..."

Antes que ela conseguisse terminar a frase, a porta abriu em um rompante e ela foi puxada para dentro.

"Me desculpe, senhor Tanaka." – Saitou falou com calma – "A minha _namorada_ " – Minako estava ciente em como a última palavra foi dita com um tom cortante – "tem a tendência de ser exagerada. Eu estava apenas procurando a chave."

O senhorzinho respondeu alguma coisa que Minako não conseguiu entender já que estava satisfeita por ter conseguindo fazê-lo abrir a porta e meio chocada com a rapidez com que ele fez isto.

"Qual é o seu problema?" – Saitou perguntou quando fechou a porta atrás dele.

"Qual é o seu?" – ela perguntou como resposta – "Duas semanas inteiras sem dar as cara. Faz duas semanas que você não sai de casa! E qual é a dessas cortinas todas fechadas?" – ela fez um movimento em direção as janelas, na intenção de abri as cortinas, mas foi impedida por ele de novo. Era um recorde a ser destacado: era a segunda vez que ele a tocava no mesmo dia. Normalmente eles só se cumprimentava com um aperto de mão. – "Saitou?"

"Você não vai abrir as cortinas."

"Vocês está com hipersensibilidade a luz?" – ela perguntou.

"De certa forma." – ele respondeu – "Por isso não queria que você entrasse."

"O corredor nem está iluminado, Saitou. Dava para você abrir a porta pelo menos." – ela retrucou – "E não pretendo me transforma aqui dentro, então pode soltar a minha mão."

Saitou soltou a mão dela rápido como se tivesse levado um choque.

"Então você está doente." – ela continuou falando – "Por que não deixou um dos seus rapazes entrarem?"

"Eu não deixei nem você entrar, Minako." – ele respondeu – "Fui obrigado a isso antes que você falasse mais baboseiras. Esse prédio é perto do trabalho e as pessoas são calmas. Eu quero continuar a morar aqui."

"Falar que sou sua namorada é baboseira. Anotado." – ela comentou, olhando para o ambiente. Apesar de escuro, ela conseguia ver que as coisas estavam arrumadas. A voz dele estava estável e ele não mostrava sinais de debilidade. – "Você não parecer doente."

"Porque não estou."

"Por que você não quer ver ninguém então?!" – Minako resmungou – "Isso deixa as pessoas preocupadas!"

"Vou explicar para eles depois o que aconteceu."

"E eu?"

"Como?"

"E eu, Saitou." – ela repetiu – "Eu sou uma das pessoas preocupadas. Eu não vou ter nenhuma explicação?"

Ele olhou para ela por alguns instantes e apesar da penumbra, ela sabia que ele devia estar com aquela cara de pastel que ele sempre tinha quando estava deixando de responder algo de propósito.

"Ah." – ela disse com cuidado.

"Ah o que?" – ele perguntou.

"O problema é que você está se escondendo." – ela respondeu.

"Isto é ridículo."

"Claro, a situação é toda ridícula." – ela falou – "Duas semanas preso em casa, no escuro e sem atender a porta. Rí-dí-cu-lo."

A interfone tocou quando ele estava se preparando para responde-la. A contragosto atendeu e a expressão dele ficava azeda a cada segundo.

"Eu vou abrir o portão e você sobe até o apartamento." – ele disse mal humorado – "Não, não posso descer." – ele olhou para Minako antes de continuar – "Estou com sensibilidade a luz e não posso me expor... Certo. Eu espero o pacote aqui em cima."

"Encomenda?"

"Como você entrou no prédio, Minako?" – ele perguntou interessado na resposta dela – "Eu não abri o portão para você."

"Eu esperei alguém sair e pedi, educadamente, para segurar para mim já que eu estava entrando."

"E a pessoa deixou você entrar sem te conhecer?" – ele parecia abismado.

"Quando sorrio as pessoas costumam fazer o que peço." – ela respondeu – "É como um dom."

"Vou ter que falar sobre isso na próxima reunião de condomínio." – ele falou coçando o queixo – "Mocinhas bonitinhas que sorriem para gente desavisada para invadir prédios."

"Eu estava preocupada com você!" – ela reclamou – "Já estava imaginando você, prostrado na cama quase morrendo!"

"Se você o caso, eu não conseguiria abrir a porta..."

"Irrelevante." – ela falou – "Eu podia convencer um chaveiro a arrombar a porta."

A campainha do apartamento tocou.

"Quer que eu pegue para você?" – ela perguntou solícita – "Para evitar exposição a luz, sabe." – ela completou com rapidez.

Antes que ele respondesse, ela foi até a porta e pegou a encomenda depois de jogar um pouco de conversa fora com o entregador. Pelo menos alguém estava sendo educado com ela aqui.

"Certo, sua encomenda de..." – ela virou o pacote nas mãos e aproximou a etiqueta dos olhos para poder ver naquele escuro – "Isso veio da Turquia?! Sério, Saitou, o que você precisa comprar na Turquia que não tem aqui?"

"Não é da sua conta." – ele tentou parecer displicente, mas era visível que ele estava incomodado com algo.

"Ah, entendi!" – ela sorriu – "Você ficou essas duas semanas em casa esperando a encomenda chegar! Eu já fiquei em casa esperando o carteiro também, mas, sabe, tem um negocinho chamado código de rastreio que diminui essa espera em uma manhã ou tarde, no máximo um dia."

Saitou queria arrancar o pacote das mãos dela. Só não sabia como fazer aquilo sem dar bandeira. Minako parou de falar e o encarou. Pelo olhar dela, ele conseguiu ver que ela tinha notado o desconforto dele, logo ela concluiu que tinha algo de importante no pacote.

"O que tem aqui dentro?"

"Nada de importante." – ele respondeu.

"Então eu posso abrir."

"Não, não pode." – ele falou.

"Mas você disse que não é importante." – ela olhou para o embrulho e depois olhou para ele.

"Não é o seu nome que está escrito no pacote, Minako." – ele falou com cuidado – "Você não pode abrir um pacote que não está endereçado a você."

"Então você também não pode." – ela argumentou – "Não está escrito Saitou aqui. Quem é Yume?"

"Minha irmã." – ele andou até ela – "Me entrega."

"Desde quando você tem uma irmã?" – Minako parecia surpresa, mas nem por isso deixando de abrir o pacote antes dele tirar das mãos dela – "Você não tem uma irmã. O Zoisite me disse que você não tem parentes vivos e por isso estava preocupado com o seu sumiço."

"Minako, você não pode abrir a correspondência dos outros! Isso é ilegal!" – ele reclamou enquanto ela desviava das mãos dele e pegava um pote de dentro da caixa.

"Perá, isso é maquiagem?" – Minako parou de desviar dele para ler o vidro e acabou presa entre ele e a bancada da cozinha.

Saitou abriu a boca para falar e nenhum som saiu.

"Ah, esse tom é lindo. Deve combinar com a sua pele, Saitou-kun." – ela falou, olhando para o pote com mais atenção.

Ele parecia apavorado e ela conseguia ver isto apenas de ver o olhar dele.

"Essa base é sua, Saitou-kun?" – o tom de voz dela era açucarado. Saitou se sentiu preso em uma armadilha – "Estou perguntando porque sem luz eu não posso ter certeza de que combina com seu tom de pele."

"Minako..." – ele falou com calma – "Não é educado abrir encomendas alheias."

"Você inventou um nome falso para comprar maquiagem." – ela falou abrindo um sorriso enorme – "Você usa maquiagem! Eu esperaria isso do Zoisite, mas de você?"

"O nome dele é Tamashiro." – ele disse entre os dentes.

Minako olhou para ele e correu para a janela. Ele correu atrás dela e chegou até a segura-la, mas ela já tinha conseguido abrir uma das cortinas. Minako abriu a boca chocada quando a luz bateu nele.

"Você está cheio de chupões!" – ela falou horrorizada – "Eu nem sabia que era possível ter um chupão no nariz!"

"O que?!" – ele olhou para ela como se ela fosse louca – "Não são chupões!"

"Isso é o que todo mundo que tem chupões diz." – Minako respondeu, entregando o vidro de base para ele – "Você vai precisar de corretivo além da base, sabia? Chupões são difíceis de esconder."

"Imagino que você tenha muito experiência em disfarçar chupões baseado no que está falando." – ele resmungou, pegando o pote e o colocando na mesinha de centro.

"Eu tenho mais experiência em deixar..." – Minako começou a falar e parou no meio da frase – "Você está saindo com alguém? Você admitiu que são chupões! Sério, que tipo de pessoa você anda saindo? Um desentupidor de pia?!"

"Minako, é alergia." – ele respondeu exasperado – "Não estou saindo com ninguém."

"Alergia a que? Comida?" – ela tentou não parecer aliviada, mas ela estava aliviada em saber que ele não estava saindo com alguém. - "A sanguessugas?"

"Ah..." – ele coçou a cabeça – "Tenho alergia a maquiagem."

"Ok." – Minako sacudiu os ombros – "Logo você comprou mais e com um nome falso. Bem lógico."

"Você tem noção do que o Akira faria se soubesse que eu comprei maquiagem?"

"O que te faz pensar que eu saber disto é melhor do que o Akira?" – ela retrucou – "E para que passar maquiagem se te dá alergia?"

"Esta aqui não dá alergia." – ele disse apontando o pote na mesinha.

Minako pegou a gola da camiseta dele e o puxou para a luz. Ele acabou indo mais por estar surpreso do que por ela está fazendo força suficiente. Claro que ele começou a achar que não tinha sido uma boa ideia quando ela começou a analisar o rosto dele com atenção.

"Você tem sardas."

"Ah... Por que...?" – Saitou tentou se afastar dela e da luz, mas os dedos dela ainda estavam enroscados na gola da camisa dele.

"Você cobre as suas sardas com maquiagem..." – Minako continuou – "Por que?"

"Porque eu quero."

"Mas por que você quer isso?" – Minako perguntou – "Sardas são bonitinhas!" – Saitou tinha certeza que a cor da pele dele devia estar mudando neste momento.

"Minako..."

"Ah, é isso!" – Minako não deixou ele continuar – "Você é ruivo!"  
"Minako, se você prestar atenção no meu tom dele pele, vai perceber que meu cabelo não pode ser ruivo."

"Eu não acredito em você." – ela respondeu – "Eu quero ver a cor dos seus pelos."

"Posso saber pelos de onde?"

"Eu estava pensando os do seu braço." – ela se recusava a se constranger por ele. Ela deslizou a mão pelo antebraço dele antes de continuar a falar. – "Pelo menos você não depila os braços. Imagina a alergia que a cera te daria!"

"Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer disto, não é?" – ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

"Que você tem sardas?" – ela perguntou colocando o indicador em cima de uma das manchinhas no pescoço dele – "Isso dói?"

"Não." – ele respondeu.

"Você quer que eu faça sua maquiagem para você ver a luz do dia pela primeira vez em duas semanas?"

"O que você vai querer em troca disto?" – ele perguntou.

"Que horror!" – ela exclamou – "Foi um oferecimento sincero e..." – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas para ela – "Eu realmente gostei do tom daquela base, sabe..."

"É"?

"Eu gosto de maquiagem, ué!"

"Mesmo?"

"Eu não vou contar para ninguém." – ela falou – "Vai ser o nosso segredinho. A gente pode até trocar produtos!"

"Não." – ele respondeu se afastando dela.

"Larga de ser chato, Saitou!" – ela começou a rir quando viu que a expressão dele estava meio risonha.

"Vou pensar no seu caso."

"Sobre a maquiagem ou sobre ser chato?"

"Minako, se você continuar com essa conversa, eu não vou te oferecer chá." – ele respondeu indo para a cozinha.

"Que absurdo! Isso é jeito de tratar uma visita?" – ela reclamou indo atrás dele.

"Visita? Você praticamente invadiu meu apartamento!"

"Na verdade você me arrastou para dentro." – ela insistiu – "Mas é sério, eu quero as suas maquiagens emprestadas!"

"Você sabe muito bem que não vai combinar com você." – ele argumentou sério – "Os tons de pele são diferentes."

"Não eu não acredito que você disse isso, Saitou!" – e ela começou a rir de novo – "E você não quer que eu conte para o Akira!"

"Não ouse. Caso contrário não vou nem pensar no seu caso."

* * *

 **Nota da autora** : Não me lembro qual autora escreveu que o Kunzite era ruivo e os cabelos embranqueceram muito cedo que a Pandora Imperatrix estava comentando no Twitter, mas o comentário da Minako saiu daí. Aliás, para deixar bem claro, a fic toda é baseada em conversas do Twitter.

Tamashiro é o nome civil do Zoisite e Akira o nome civil do Jadeite.


End file.
